the importance of being musical
by Sagadog
Summary: what jag would be like if it were a musical...


TITLE: The Importance of Being Musical  
AUTHOR: Sagadog  
EMAIL: sagadog@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG (for language)  
CLASSIFICATION: S (Musical) H R (Harm and Mac)  
SPOILERS: None  
SUMMARY: A musical version of a Mac and Harm get-together-story.  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine and nor are the songs, nor  
will they ever be.  
  
SECOND DISCLAIMER: SORRY ABOUT THIS LONG NOTE; BUT CREDIT WHERE  
CREDIT'S DUE; RIGHT? The songs aren't mine, they belong to:  
  
"So Beautiful", From Simply Red's "Life",(c)Warner music + Simply  
Red.  
"Give it all up", "The Corrs – in Blue",(c)PolyGram International  
Inc./Beacon Communications Music CO. BMI  
"What would happen",from Meredith Brooks' "Blurring the edge",  
(c)Capital Records.  
"Hot to Handle", from Michael Learns To Rock, (c)EMI-medley  
"Alone", from Heart "Greatest Hits", (c)Capital records  
"Sometimes", Britney Spears, (c)Zomba Recording Corporation  
"Roll To Me", "The Best of DelAmitri Hatful of reain", (c)A&M  
Records Ltd  
"I wanna be loved by you", from Sinead O'Conner's "am I not  
yourgirl?", (c)Warner Chappell  
"Wearing the Crown", "Pockets", (c)EMI-Medley-Denmark  
"Banshee Woman", from Nils' "Sings with the X-prom kings", (c)Kick  
music  
"Guilty", from Monique's "Guilty", (c)Polydor (& Monique?).  
  
NOTE: This is a musical script version, if you do not like that  
type of thing I would suggest that you don't go on reading, neither  
if you don't like reading song lyrics – these carry a lot of the  
story and are therefor a must to read. Characters are a little  
different from the show.  
  
NOTE2: Thanks a million to Copycat for helping me finding the right  
lyrics and everything else, you're the best!  
  
  
THE CURTAIN IS DRAWN.  
  
(Harm is on his own in his apartment, it's evening and the light  
is low. He looks happy and satisfied and is talking to someone who  
is not in the room.)  
  
HARM: Have you ever felt the overwhelming power of  
Spring Sensation? When your blood seems  
infected with little dancing elves that make  
your entire body itch mercilessly from the  
inside? Some people might claim that feeling  
to be the same as being in love, but I  
strongly object to that weak explanation. No,  
it's too bewitching a feeling to be flattened  
by a cliche. I've had this strange mesmeric  
feeling ever since *you* returned that stupid  
ring to Bugme a couple of weeks ago, leaving  
me one of the happiest men on the surface of  
Earth. The men living underground I'd rather  
not speak for, they live in what could be  
called another world. And so do I at the  
moment.  
  
(He turns the radio on and skim through his collection of CD's)  
  
HARM: This one should do the trick, the song's just  
right for my emotional state:  
  
(The band begins to play and he sings.)  
  
HARM:  
"I hear the ticking of the clock  
I' lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone.  
  
Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills e to the bone  
How do I get you alone?  
How do I get you alone?  
  
You don't know how long  
I have wanted  
to touch your lips and  
hold you tight  
You don't know how I've waited  
and I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown  
Alone  
  
Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
Alone, alone  
  
(After the song he turns off the radio, walks over to the window  
and begins to talk to the same person as before who is still not  
present.)  
  
HARM: Just half an hour ago I got a phone call  
from a world beyond my reach, the world of  
you, my beautiful partner. You sent my heart  
a-flying just by the sound of your voice.  
God, I love take-off. It left me dreaming for  
a while thinking of what I have and what I  
want. I do have a girlfriend, the Video  
Princess as you so nicely call her, and I  
suppose you're right, she is a bit dull  
compared to the fire and passion of your  
inner forge. Maybe I should just call her and  
tell her the truth, nothing is better than  
the truth, right? I would like to hear your  
answer, though I know what it'll be. You'll  
tell me it's my life and that it's my  
decision. But don't you see that I want you  
to be a part of it? The biggest, prettiest,  
sexiest part that can take me to the moon and  
back in a split second by the flash of your  
smile? But how can I even think of you when  
I have a girlfriend waiting for me, well, a  
dull one, but a girlfriend nevertheless. No  
more, I can take her no more, so why am I  
waiting around like some dumbfound chicken  
thinking of you? I will give her a call when  
I get my guts together and can stop my hand  
from shaking long enough to dial her number  
and tell her the party's over.  
  
(He walks over to the phone and takes a deep calming breath before  
he dials the number.)  
  
HARM: Hi Renee, can you meet me for dinner at the usual place in  
twenty minutes? Alright, see you there.  
  
(He hangs up and leaves.)  
  
*CHANGE OF SCENE*  
  
(Harm and Renee are sitting at a table in a restaurant. There are  
empty plates in front of them.)  
  
HARM: I'm sorry Renee, but I don't think this thing we've got going  
is working.  
  
RENEE: Why? Have you found someone else or has Mac finally  
discovered that she loves you?  
  
  
  
HARM  
  
  
I was listening to this conversation  
Noticing my daydream stimulated me more  
I was crumbling with anticipation  
You better send me home before I tumble  
down to the floor  
  
You're so beautiful but oh so boring  
I'm wondering what am I doing here  
So beautiful but oh so boring, I'm wondering  
if anyone out there really cares  
about the curlers in your hair  
My little golden baby, where have all your  
birds flown now?  
  
Something's glistening in my imagination  
Motivating something close to breaking the law  
Wait a mo before you take me down to the station  
I've never known a one who'd make me  
suicidal before  
  
(the music continues softly in the background.)  
  
HARM: "But Renee, you're right, I am in love with  
someone else, and yes, it is Mac. But the  
truth is I think I've always been in love  
with her too . I am sorry that I had to hurt  
you."  
  
(They get up and Harm walks home. The music gets louder and he  
continues singing.)  
  
HARM:  
She was so beautiful but oh so boring  
I'm wondering what I was doing there  
So beautiful but oh so boring, I'm wondering  
if anyone out there really cares  
About the colour of your hair  
My little golden baby, where have all your  
birds flown now?  
  
(He has reached his apartment and is now taking off his coat.)  
  
HARM: Sure, breaking the girl's heart was no fun,  
but hey, only loonies find that enjoyable and  
I'm proud of not calling myself one them,  
attribute it to my male ego if you want. I'm  
about to call you now to tell it all to you,  
but something holds me back, like an  
invisible chain of self-conscious. You  
would hate me if you knew I broke up with her  
because of you. How come I'm always such a  
jerk with words? I always tend to say the  
wrong things at the wrong time. Like the  
night in Sydney. All I meant was that I  
wasn't ready to let go yet. Somehow I'm  
afraid you're a little out of my league.  
You're not my usual blond haired,  
long-legged sex toy, you're so much more.  
  
Maybe it's best if I go to sleep now. See you  
in a few minutes in my dreams and in a few  
hours in reality. Tomorrow I will talk to you  
if I can get the words from joining up in my  
throat and turning it in to a pond of frogs.  
  
*CHANGE OF SCENE*  
  
FALLS CHURCH, VA  
MAC'S OFFICE  
(It's late afternoon, Mac is on her own, sitting at her desk with a  
pile of papers in front of her. She's talking to herself.)  
  
MAC: So, the thing is, how do you get a  
relationship started with a man who is so  
much like, oh what's the name of that little  
dwarf in "Snow white?" The one with the big  
ears and the red nose? The one who always does  
tings the wrong way and is embarrassed?  
Anyway, how *do* you start a relationship with  
a man who is emotionally like that dwarf? Why  
do men have to be such emotional morons?  
It's one of life's greatest mysteries.  
  
(She looks up and towards the bullpen where Harm is approaching her  
office. At the desks out there people are working.)  
  
And now you're coming towards my office with  
your gorgeous Flyboy-grin plastered all over  
your handsome face, looking so sexy in you  
official uniform, leaving me wondering if it's  
true what they say about men in dress whites  
and gold wings.  
  
(The band begins to play)  
  
Mac:  
Electricity, eye to eye  
Hey don't I know you  
I can't speak  
Stripped my senses  
On the spot  
I've never been defenceless  
I can't make sense of this  
You speak and I don't hear a word  
  
What would happen if we kissed  
Would your tongue slip past my lips  
Would you run away, would you stay  
Or would I melt into you  
Mouth to mouth, lust to lust  
  
Spontaneously combust  
The room is spinning out of control  
Act like you didn't notice  
Brushed my hand  
Forbidden fruit  
Ring on my finger  
You're such a moral man, moral man  
You throw it away, no question  
Will I pretend I'm innocent  
  
What would happen if we kissed  
Would your tongue slip past my lips  
Would you run away, would you stay  
Or would I melt into you  
Mouth to mouth, lust to lust  
  
I struggle with myself again  
Quickly the walls are crumbling  
Don't know if I can turn away  
  
What would happen if we kissed  
Would your tongue slip past my lips  
Would you run away, would you stay  
Or would I melt into you  
mouth to mouth, lust to lust  
  
(She has hardly finished the song before Harm enters the office.)  
  
HARM: "Did I catch you in the middle of something,  
Colonel"  
  
(There is a teasing look in his eyes.)  
  
(She is talking to herself and he doesn't hear what she says.)  
  
MAC: My answer has to be yes but I will say no. You  
caugth me dreaming of you seems too stupid to  
say. Though it might be the kick in your  
behind that you need to tell me what I'm  
dreaming of, but who am I to know?  
  
(Harm is trying to get as close to her as he can, but on his way he  
knocks over a glass with pens. He looks embarrassed. Mac helps him  
pick them up. He has hardly stood up again before he knocks over  
the glass again. Both times their hands touch and he blushes. Mac  
keeps talking to herself and he still doesn't hear it.)  
  
MAC: You come in and sit down smiling a smile  
that leaves the sun wanting for glow, looking  
like a little boy when you look into my eyes.  
Can it be that we share a mutual feeling here?  
You *have* acted weird the last few days and  
can't tell me why, I guess it's the emotional  
clown in you that prevents you from it. I have  
to admit that I know you're in love with me,  
because you're normally never this clumsy  
around me. You have become a new Bud.  
  
(Harm knocks over the glass for a third time, Mac keeps talking as  
they pick up the pens, again he blushes at the touch of her hand  
and doesn't hear her talking.)  
  
MAC: You've just knocked over my glass  
of pens for the third time within less than  
ten minutes, and everytime you've blushed at  
the contact of my hands when we picked up the  
spilled pens together. And the way you keep  
looking at me as if I'm the dearest thing in  
the world to you. Maybe those expressions on  
your face are nothing more than a fatamorgana.  
But how is that possible in an office with  
room temperature? And if it had been, I'm sure  
my imagination would have come up with  
something a little more eventful and  
inspiring.  
  
(Harm finally gives up trying to talk to her.)  
  
HARM: Uhm, I have to get going, the admiral said he  
wanted to see me in five minutes.  
  
(He leaves the office. Mac looks at him as he leaves.)  
  
MAC: You get up and leave with an excuse that you  
need to see the admiral, but your face is  
imitating a tomato, so my guess is that it's  
not the admiral you have to see, you just  
don't know what to do. Not that there's  
anything new in it. But what if I tell you  
that I'll be willing to give you a green light  
if you take me out and feed me? I'll gladly  
eat your meatless meatloaf if that is what it  
takes. I'll do *ANYTHING*, even throw myself  
in the sever for you! Ok, maybe not that much,  
I'm sure you get the point anyway. But the  
ball is in your court and that's the way  
it has to be, my own little Sailor. Can't you  
just sail away on your emotions and carry me  
away to a far off place where we can spend our  
time wrapped up in each other like a sausage  
in a bun.  
  
*CHANGE OF SCENE.*  
  
(Harm is crossing the bullpen talking to himself. There are people  
at work at the desks.)  
  
HARM: Really nice move there, Sailor, that's  
definitely a way to get to her. Just leave  
whenever you get embarrassed and feel like  
Bambi on ice! Sure, that's going to win her  
over! You have a brain like a bird when it  
comes to getting the woman of your dreams.  
And there she comes looking like a million  
buck, walking around out there.  
  
(AJ opens the door to his office waiting for Harm and he looks  
towards Mac who is just coming out of her office.)  
  
AJ: I open the door to my office and see the  
beautiful Marine whom I used to have a thing  
for. I don't tell anyone because I can  
never admit it to anyone. She's under my  
command for crying out loud! But she sure is  
the queen of the bullpen!  
  
(The band begins to play)  
  
AJ:  
Well take a look at the Queen  
She's the pretty little thing  
That just lit up the room  
She'll bring you up, tear you down  
Turn your little world around  
And then, what will you do  
No, I wouldn't be with any other girl on a throne  
Line up with the regiment where ever she goes  
around the world  
  
'Cause she's  
Wearing the crown  
Where ever she goes  
Jealousy is so mean  
You start making every scene  
While you look for the signs  
You say we have to go home  
Now you feel it to the bones  
It's all in your mind  
No I wouldn't be with any girl on a throne  
Line up with the regiment where ever she goes around the world  
  
'Cause she's  
Wearing the crown  
You know what I'm talking about  
Yes she's fooling around  
Buy a ticket for the merry-go-round  
From Al Pacino to Peter Pan  
They all go down on their knees  
And sing whatever she likes to hear  
With all the tools and all the toys  
They'll climb the balcony  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Though it's hard to see, believe me  
I used to be the clown  
  
  
(Harm walks the last few steps to AJ's office and they walk in  
closing the door behind them.)  
  
*CHANGE OF SCENE*  
  
HARM'S FLAT.  
(It's late in the evening, he is sitting on the couch talking to  
himself as there is no one in the room.)  
  
HARM: I didn't get a chance to talk to you today,  
or maybe I did, but I didn't see it, how am I  
to tell? It is as if I'm blindfolded when it  
comes to seeing an open opportunity in the  
world of feelings. I really do want to tell  
you how I feel, but my mouth isn't obeying  
order. When I tell it to say the words, all  
that comes out are unclear mumbling noises  
that could have been a language in the world  
of emotional retards. That's my people, and  
I'm their king!  
  
It would be so easy just to call you and say:  
I have a confession to make to you,  
considering the emotional clown that I am I  
might as well sing it to you. Maybe I will  
now that you're not here to witness it. It's  
about you and my feelings for you, and I need  
to say it out loud or I'll erupt like another  
Vesuvio burying you as my Pompei.  
  
(He gets up as the band begins to play.)  
  
HARM:  
Falling in love  
is the only sin I'm guitly of  
  
I'm free as a bird  
Flying in the sky  
My conscience is clear  
I don't wonder why  
  
I feel the way I do  
I'm an innocent guy  
All I wanna do  
Is conquer the world  
  
Some might think I'm crazy  
They're probably right  
Some may say I'm sinful  
With me it's alright  
  
You can tie me up  
Lock me up  
Put me in a cell  
And I'll admit  
I am guilty as Hell  
  
Falling in love  
Is the only sin I'm guilty of  
Falling in love  
is the only sin I'm guilty of  
  
Watch my body spin  
I glow in the dark  
I'm letting you in  
To the pearl of my heart  
  
I promise to be true  
I'm an innocent guy  
all I wanna do  
Is Conquer the world  
  
Some might think I'm crazy  
They're probably right  
Some might say I'm sinful  
With me it's alright  
  
You can tie me up  
Lock me up  
Put me in a cell  
I admit  
I am guilty as Hell  
  
Falling in love  
Is the only sin I'm guilty of  
Falling into your eyes  
Is like falling into Paradise  
falling in love  
is the only sin I'm guilty of.  
  
(The music is turned down but is still playing in the background,  
it is modulating and changes into a new tune.)  
  
HARM: But I won't, I can't call you despite the  
fact that I want to. It's my duty as the  
king. Besides, I don't think the words would  
come out right.  
  
(He walks over to the stereo, finds a CD and puts it on and turns  
up the volume. The sound from the band gets louder as he finds a  
whisk and begins to move his shoulder. During his line he starts  
dancing.)  
  
HARM: What's happening? It is as if my shoulders  
have taken on a life of their own and start  
dancing persuading the rest of my body to  
follow up as I pretend to be singing to you:  
  
HARM:  
She's setting me on fire  
as I watch her move  
She's reading my desire  
if she gets her way she's gonna make me pay  
  
She's thunder and she's lightning, boy  
electricity and sweat  
This kind of woman is frightening me  
I wanna take her home but I already know  
  
She's too hot  
hot to handle  
The fuse is burning away  
Smoke is there  
hanging in the air  
This game is dangerous to play  
  
I'm loosing all my senses now  
forgetting space and time  
She's stolen my defences now  
I wanna take her home but I already know  
  
She's too hot  
hot to handle  
The fuse is burning away  
Smoke is there  
hanging in the air  
This game is dangerous to play  
  
I know there's gonna be a sensory explosion  
Tasting fantasies into the night  
Can't help it now this girl is touching my emotions  
it could be so easy  
it could be so right.  
  
  
*CHANGE OF SCENE*  
  
FALLS CHURCH, MAC'S OFFICE  
(It's morning. Mac is standing by her desk, nervously playing with  
her hands. The door to the bullpen is closed.)  
  
MAC: I will just walk into his office and tell him  
straight to his face that I love him, and then  
there will be no more walking on thin ice. Not  
that it would be an entirely bad idea to  
literally fall through thin ice if you were  
there to rescue me and keep me warm.. - using  
your bodyheat.  
  
(She takes a decisive breath, opens the door and walks towards  
Harm's office).  
  
MAC: Ok, here it goes, just put one foot in front  
of the other and walk the few steps to his  
office. Since when has it taken no more than a  
few steps to travel a hundred miles? It seems  
like a hundred miles to your office.  
  
I want to reach up and knock at your door but  
my arm is like filled with concrete and it  
won't lift. Now I wish I had worked out a bit  
more! Not that I like the look of big muscles  
on a woman's arm, but the strength could have  
been handy in a situation like this!  
  
(Before she can open the door Harm sees her, smiles and walks over  
to open the door. Meanwhile:)  
  
MAC: It's not fair, you have, biologically  
speaking, a greater physical strength than I.  
Ok, I just have to say it directly or I'll  
just screw everything up – guess how I know!.  
  
(He opens the door and she steps in closing it after her.)  
  
MAC: There's something I have to tell you, and I  
better just do it before I chicken out, and I  
don't want to be like an animal, I am a  
Marine!  
  
(Harm point to a chair indicating that she can sit down if she  
wants to. She shakes her head, and the band begins to play.)  
  
MAC:  
They say that I'm crazy  
And it's probably true  
But I'm at my happiest  
When I am with you  
There is a distance between us  
So far that I can't reach  
The stage lights  
they shine so brightly  
But I still get no peace  
And I'm a long way from you  
  
But I'd give it all up just for you  
Just to have you near me  
I'd give it all up just for you  
You bring me up, you bring me down  
you turn me inside out  
And I'd give it all up just for you  
  
I've been hearing some stories  
Of couples so in love  
But they've spent so much time apart  
That they never seem to work  
And I'm a long long way from you  
  
But I'd give it all up for just you  
Just to have you near me  
I'd give it all up just for you  
You bring me up, you bring me down  
you turn me inside out  
And I'd give it all up just for you.  
  
(When she's done they just stand looking at each other, none of  
them moving or talking. After a while Harm is the one to react.)  
  
HARM: Uhm, I don't know what to say. Do you want to  
come over for dinner tonight?  
  
(He steps closer to her and puts his hand on her arm, he looks  
uncomfortable as if he doesn't know what to do or say. Mac nods and  
Harm pulls her close into him for a brief hug, then lets go of  
her.)  
  
(Mac turns around and leaves his office, she starts walking over  
the bullpen talking to herself.)  
  
MAC: You stand as if made out of stone looking as  
if you don't know what to say. I tell you that  
I can't take my eyes off of you whenever you  
are near. I practically spill my heart out,  
and finally you react. But what do you do, do  
you tell me how you feel? No. You ask me over  
for dinner tonight. It was a poor consolation,  
but it is better than nothing. Oh, but the  
feeling that rushes through me tells me that  
I'm not totally unsatisfied with your  
invitation, I take it that it means there's  
hope yet. My heart starts dancing a worrier-  
dance that would make even Indians envious.  
  
Did you know how wonderful it felt when you  
just invited me over for dinner tonight? Is  
tonight going to be the night? Is it tonight  
I am going to try to fly? Fly on the wings of  
love. I smile to you the best I can. I'm  
ready to fly, I know my wings can carry me,  
but can yours carry you?  
  
(At the same Harm comes out of his office)  
  
HARM: Mac, wait a minute, there's something I have  
to tell you before you go.  
  
(The band begins to play.)  
  
  
HARM:  
You tell me you're in love with me  
that you can't take  
your pretty eyes away from me  
It's not that I don't want to stay  
but everytime you  
come to close I move away  
  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
'cos it sounds so good  
But if you really want me  
move slow  
there's things about me  
you just have to know  
  
sometimes I run  
sometimes I hide  
sometimes I'm scared of you  
but all I really want  
is hold you tight  
treat you right  
be with you day and night  
Baby, all I need is time  
  
I don't wanna be so shy  
Everytime I'm alone  
I wonder why  
hope that you will wait for me  
you'll see that  
you're the only one for me  
  
I wanna believe in everything you say  
'cos it sounds so good  
but if you really want me  
move slow  
there's things about me  
you just have to know  
  
Sometimes I run  
sometimes I hide  
sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want  
Is to hold you tight  
treat you right  
Be with you day and night  
all I really want is to hold you tigh  
treat you right  
be with you day and night  
baby, all I need is time  
  
Hey just hang around and you'll see  
There's nowhere I'd rather be  
If you love me trust in me  
The way that I trust in you  
  
Sometimes I run  
sometimes I hide  
sometimes I'm scared of you  
all I really want is to hold you tight  
treat you right  
be with you day and night  
Baby, all I need is time.  
  
(He smiles to her, walks over to her and hugs her briefly.)  
  
*CHANGE OF SCENE*  
  
THE PARKING LOT.  
  
(Mac is walking around heading for her car.)  
  
MAC: Oh, I'll give you all the time in the world if  
it means you'll be mine to have and to hold.  
Am I being obsessive? If that is the case,  
it's just because I've been spending too much  
time with you. Though, how can it be too much  
with the way I feel?  
  
I want to shout to the world: My love loves  
me! And dance around in the rain all day long.  
It wouldn't be cold, I know it wouldn't. And  
if it were, you would be there to hold me.  
I'll give you all the time you need, just  
don't take too long!  
  
(She has reached her car.)  
  
MAC: I'm crazy about that car. Now I know how men  
feel about their car and why! I like to feel  
it purr under my feet as it goes from 0-60 in  
a few seconds. Just like I want to speed up  
our relationship. Or maybe not, maybe it would  
be wisest to take things slowly, considering  
the luck I have had with men in my life, and  
I'm sick and tired of choosing the wrong guy  
and not meeting my knight in shining armour.  
Well, you mightn't be in an traditional  
armour, but I'm sure dress white's will do!  
And do you know why? Here's why:  
  
(She gets in the car and starts driving homeward as the band begins  
to play)  
  
MAC:  
I'm so tired of these men trying to  
impress me with nothing  
The same old routine and the smooth  
fancy talking  
Now I know and believe that I found it for real  
'Cos you're good and you're kind and  
you care how I feel  
  
I had a tall dark handsome stranger  
I've had the devil in disguise  
I've been attracted to the danger  
But I was never satisfied  
And I know what I like  
And I like what I see in your eyes  
You're so beautiful  
  
I've been pushed I've been pulled  
I've been put out and trod on  
Just by taking my chances I finally  
caught on  
When I see in your eyes all the love shining through  
I'm so glad I held out for somebody  
like you  
  
I had a tall dark handsome stranger  
I've had the devil in disguise  
I've been attracted to the danger  
But I was never satisfied  
And I know what I like  
And I like what I see in your eyes.  
  
Heaven must have sent you I know  
You're so good to me  
I feel good with you  
I'd been such a fool to let you go  
There's something about you  
I can't live without you.  
  
I've had fast talking good-looking men  
at my door  
Now that I'm a wiser woman that I was before  
  
I had a tall dark handsome stranger  
I've had the Devil in disguise  
I've been attracted to the danger  
But I was never satisfied  
And now I know what I like  
And I like what I see in your eyes  
  
I had a tall dark handsome stranger  
I've had the Devil in disguise  
I've been attracted to the danger  
But I was never satisfied  
And now I know what I like  
And I like what I see in your eyes.  
  
  
*CHANGE OF SCENE*  
  
HARM'S FLAT  
  
(Mac and Harm are sitting in the couch, Harm gets up and walks  
around.)  
  
MAC; So, where do we go from here? How much time  
do you need?  
  
HARM: Hmm, I do have something to confess but it  
involves Mic.  
  
MAC: How can anything have something to do with  
him?  
  
HARM: Well, it has, and do you want to know why?  
  
MAC: Would I be asking if I knew, Flyboy?  
  
HARM: Mac, is that short for magic? 'Cos that's  
how I feel when you are around. You are the  
magic in my world. Do you have fun with  
me? I am having fun with you and that is all  
that matters. But I *do* have a song for you.  
I know how much you just love my beautiful  
voice. Would you call it male pride? Hmm,  
maybe, but I don't care as long as I get to  
sing. Ok, Mac this one is for you and about  
you:  
  
(He gets up and pretends to be playing guitar while he sings.)  
  
HARM:  
Look around your world pretty baby  
Is it everything you hoped it would be  
The wrong guy, the wrong situation  
The right time to roll to me  
  
Look into your heart pretty baby  
Is it aching with some nameless need.  
Is there something wrong and you can't put your finger on it. Right  
then,  
roll to me.  
  
And I don't think I have ever seen a soul so in despair. So if you  
want to talk the night trough  
Guess who will be there?  
  
So don't try to deny it pretty baby,  
You've been down so long you can hardly see  
When the engine's stalled and it won't stop raining  
It's the right time to roll to me  
  
Look around your world pretty baby  
Is it everything you hoped it'd be  
The wrong guy, the wrong situation  
The right time to roll to him.  
  
  
(He walks over to her and hold her hand out to her. She takes it  
and they dance as he sings(  
  
  
She puts my self-control on trial  
She makes my veins boil and run wild  
What scares me the most is when she hides away  
Banshee woman moulding her man in clay  
And I'm breathing psychedelic air  
I blame it on the smell of her hair  
Never again shall I roam the raging sea  
I blame it on her hospitality  
  
She took the ferry boat  
And she blew up the road  
Oh Lord, please deliver me  
For I have seen the coming of the queen.  
  
(The you dancing and he holds her at an arms length.)  
  
HARM: You just laugh at me. So what, I have a  
secret passion pretending I'm a rockstar.  
Everyone has their passions. Some like  
walking around naked. It's not like I'm  
bunking a harem behind your back. You're too  
good a fighter I wouldn't dare it, I'm  
fearing the Marine blood in you! And it's not  
like I'm playing strip poker once a month,  
not that I would mind doing it with you. I  
hardly ever lose so it would be a nice excuse  
to see *you* naked.  
  
(Mac just laughs at him, shakes her head and pushes him down on the  
couch.)  
  
MAC: Your name shouldn't be Harmon, it should be  
Hormone! But I just can't get enough of you!  
Let my beautiful voice fill the room with  
musical roses.  
  
MAC:  
I want to be loved by you  
I wanna be loved by you,  
just you and nobody else but you  
I wanna be loved by you  
alone poo poo pi doo  
  
I wanna be kissed by you  
just you, nobody else but you  
I wanna be loved by you  
  
I couldn't aspire  
To anything higher  
Than to fill a desire  
to make you my own  
  
I wanna be loved by you,  
just you and nobody else but you  
I wanna be loved by you  
alone  
  
I couldn't aspire  
To anything higher  
Than to fill a desire  
to make you my own  
tada tada ta tada  
  
I wanna be loved by you  
just you, nobody else but you  
I wanna be loved by you  
  
I wanna be loved by you  
I wanna be loved by you  
Alone  
  
HARM: Who are you? The new Betty Boops, uh, I mean  
Betty Boop?  
  
HARM: So, you just finished your teasing song, and  
now you want to come over and to put you  
sensual lips on mine splitting my lips with  
your soft vibrant tongue enchanting me  
totally in your taste and smell?  
  
(They kiss)  
  
HARM: (talking to the audience) You know what? The  
funny thing is that your lips go strangely  
numb after a couple of hours of kissing. It's  
a strange feeling. I can recommend trying it,  
especially if you have a Marine like mine!!  
Boy, can she kiss! It's pure magical  
fireworks.  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
